The Remaining Saiyans
by trunkslover101
Summary: Just read the story. The summary was so long that I just added it to the beginning of the story. Please R&R and no flames.


Disclaimer: You know I don't own DragonBall Z or any of the characters, except the ones I made up.

Once upon a time, in a far away galaxy, there was a planet called Earth, but it wasn't the same as ours. The year was 3021 and the technology was more improved than 1018 ago years. The cars were flying in big tunnels; there were dinosaurs all around. The one and the only amazing thing was that there was a race of human that could fly and destroy the whole universe. They came from a planet called Vegeta and they are called Saiyans. They can increase their powers up to 1,000 times greater and their hair changes into blond and gets longer. There are two full blooded Saiyans and their names are Goku and Vegeta. The ones that are half-Saiyans and half-humans are Trunks, Goten and Gohan.

One day while Gohan was at Orange Star High School, he sensed a very strong energy that wasn't very far away. While Gohan was in school, Nat-Chan was fighting with Videl. Reena, Sarah, and Serenity were watching with amazement at how quickly she was moving. Videl couldn't even punch her and Nat-Chan could do it easily. Suddenly, Gohan and Orion appeared in the doorway.

"Wow. Look at those two," said Orion.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed. "I see that Videl has a lot against that girl. She's awesome. Who is that girl Orion? Do you know?"

"Her name is Nat-Chan. She's the smartest student and the best fighter as you can see," Orion replied. A few minutes later, Videl gave up and got off the stadium. Reena, Sarah, and Serenity ran over to her to compliment how good she was in the fight. Nat-Chan walked over to her friends and asked, "Who are those two boys?"

"The one with the blonde hair is Orion. The other guy is Gohan," Sarah replied.

"Okay guys, it's time for math, so let's get ready," said Serenity. Nat-Chan still staring at Gohan, was interrupted by Reena. The girls went to math, as Orion and Gohan went to science. Neither Nat-Chan nor Gohan were paying attention in class. They couldn't seem to get their minds off each other.

Nat-Chan met her friends after school at the stadium where they had been that morning. This was where they met after school every day if possible.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nat-Chan asked, smiling.

"Not much," they replied in unison, smiling back at her.

"Hey Nat-Chan, why were you staring at Gohan before we left for math class?" Reena asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because…" Nat-Chan started, closing her eyes. "I think he's cute," she finished, turning around, eyes still closed. She had bumped into someone. She opened her eyes to see Gohan standing there smiling at her.

"H-hello there," Nat-Chan stuttered. If only she knew how red her face was from embarrassment.

"Hi, I'm Gohan. I saw you sparring earlier with Videl," Gohan said. "You're really good. Would you mind sparring with me?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. Nat-Chan smirked at him in response.

"I don't mind. I accept all challenges," she mused. "Sarah, would you mind holding my book bag?" Sarah shook her head and walked over to Nat-Chan. She picked Nat-Chan's bag and walked back to her friends.

"Hey Orion! Get over here!" Gohan called to his friend. Orion ran to his friend's side.

"Yeah Gohan?" Orion asked.

"Can you watch my stuff? I'm gonna go spar with Nat-Chan," Gohan said, sliding off his book bag and handing it to Orion. Orion took the book bag and walked over to where Reena, Sarah, and Serenity were standing.

Gohan and Nat-Chan stepped onto the stadium, bowed in respect, and started the battle.

The fight was intense. They were both fast and strong. Gohan attacked first. Nat-Chan quickly blocked and kicked him in the side. They exchanged a few more punches and kicks before Nat-Chan had successfully knocked Gohan down for a few seconds time. She had kicked him square in the jaw. Gohan got up, wiping the blood off his busted lip, starting the battle once again.

"Wow. Look at them go," Reena commented.

"Yeah. Gohan trains every morning with his dad," said Orion.

"Does he really?" Reena asked Orion.

"You bet he does. He's also quite smart since his made him study nonstop until he started high school," Orion replied.

"Doesn't he ever time for fun?" Sarah interrupted.

"Yeah. He's free for today as far as I know," Orion said, looking at Sarah.

"Hey guys! Look!" Serenity shouted at them, pointing at Nat-Chan and Gohan. They all directed their attention to the two fighters.

Nat-Chan was on the ground, knocked out cold. They all ran to her side.

"What happened to her?" Reena asked angrily.

"When I was about to hit her, she suddenly fell unconscious before she could block my attack," Gohan apologized. "But I didn't hit her when she was vulnerable like that. I know where we can heal her. It shouldn't take long."

"Fine but we're all coming with you. Are you going to come too Orion?" Reena said. She tried to pick up Nat-Chan's unconscious body, but failed. Orion walked over to the worn out Reena and helped her stand up. Suddenly, Orion picked up Reena just as Gohan had with Nat-Chan seconds ago. They were all slightly shocked at this.

"Uh…Orion?" Reena asked him.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

"I'm one step ahead of you," he replied, walking away from the group, still carrying Reena.

They found a place several yards behind a group of trees. Orion set Reena against one the trees and sat next to her. There was a small silence.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Orion asked, smiling.

"Why did you pick me up like that?" Reena asked, smirking.

"You looked tired and worn out from trying to pick up your friend over there. So, I picked you up. That way you wouldn't have to walk," he replied, looking at the ground. "Besides…I think you're cute." He looked at Reena and smiled. She noticed him blushing.

"Well I think you're really cute," she said, looking back at him and smiling. She, too, was blushing, that she was. There was awkward silence.

"We should probably get back to the others," suggested Orion, getting up.

"Yeah. We don't need them getting any perverted ideas…at least not yet," Reena said, getting. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move. She was in even more pain now since she had tried to lift Nat-Chan. Orion easily noticed this. He walked over to Reena with a smile on his face and picked her up.

"Thank you Orion," she said, smiling as he walked.

"You're welcome cutie," he replied, looking down at her.

When they reached their friends, they noticed someone was missing from the group.

"Hey, where's Videl?" Reena asked. Videl had been so quiet that they had completely forgot about her.

"She had to go home. She said she had a lot of homework to get done," Serenity replied.

"Than we can leave now, right?" Reena asked.

"Yeah c'mon," Gohan said, leaving the stadium. "Follow me. We need to hurry, her pulse is slowing down by the second." Everyone followed Gohan without question.

After about 15 minutes, they reached a building. Gohan walked up to the door and rang the bell by pressing it using his nose. Orion, still holding Reena, stood behind Gohan as well as Sarah and Serenity. Trunks answered the door.

"Hey Gohan, what's up?" Trunks asked, looking around.

"No time for introductions, Trunks. We need to get this girl into the rejuvation tank and fats," Gohan ordered. Trunks' face got serious fast.

"Okay," Trunks said, allowing everyone to come inside. "Gohan, follow me. Everyone else, wait here." Sarah looked up at Trunks and smiled. He not only smiled back, but he winked at her too. Sarah blushed and looked away.

After everyone was inside, Trunks led Gohan to a room where the rejuvation was. Gohan carefully placed Nat-Chan inside.

They arrived minutes later in the room where Sarah, Reena, Serenity, and Orion sat talking.

"So Gohan, mind introducing me to your friends?" Trunks asked.

"That's Serenity, Reena, Orion, and last, but not least, Sarah," Gohan replied, pointing to them. "The girl in the tank is known as Nat-Chan."

"Cool," Trunks responded. "My name is Trunks," he introduced himself, looking in Sarah's direction. They locked eyes for a moment before realizing that their friends were watching.

"Hey Trunks, can I have some water?" Orion asked.

"Sure. You guys want anything?" Trunks said, looking around.

"No thanks," Reena declined. Serenity shook her head, gesturing that she didn't want anything either.

"I'm going to check on Nat-Chan," Gohan told Trunks, leaving the room.

"Do you want anything Sarah?" Trunks asked, looking at her. He noticed she had a soft smile on her face, though she wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah, sure. Anything's fine," Sarah replied, looking at him. Trunks nodded and want into the kitchen. Orion, Reena, and Serenity started talking about some television show. Sarah remained quiet, which was odd. Usually, she was the most talkative of the group.

Trunks came back with three glasses being carried on a plate. He gave Orion his water before sitting next to Sarah and handing the drink to her.

"Thanks Trunks," she said, before taking a sip. "What is this Trunks?" she asked him. She liked the taste, and it seemed to have a small fragrance to it as well.

"It's a drink a I came up with a few days ago. It's a blend of fruit juices, some sherbet, and Sierra Mist. Do you like it?" Trunks replied/ he actually liked it himself. So far, he was the only who liked it.

"I love it. It's so delicious," Sarah said. "By the way, what are you drinking?"

"I'm having coconut milk," Trunks answered. Surprisingly, neither Orion, Reena, nor Serenity noticed Sarah and Trunks' conversation.

"Do you mind if I try some?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead," he said, smiling. He didn't mind. Strange enough though, he sensed something different about Sarah. He had sensed it in that other girl, Nat-Chan, as well. He just couldn't figure out what it was though.

Gohan leaned against the wall in the room where Nat-Chan was inside the rejuvation tank. He decided to wait for it to go off so he could take her out. He couldn't help thinking about their sparring session. She was so fast and strong. She could almost pass as a Saiyan. Maybe she is a Saiyan.

He heard the tank making beeping noises, signaling that Nat-Chan had been fully recovered. Gohan walked over and got Nat-Chan out before turning off the machine. Nat-Chan slowly came to her senses and woke up.

"Hello. Nice for you to join us," Gohan joked. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. The first thing she noticed was Gohan (no duh).

"Hi Gohan. Where am I?" Nat-Chan asked.

"You're at Capsule Corp. My friend kind of works here. Don't worry, your friends are here," he answered.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"I carried you here. You passed out when we were sparring," he replied. "We should be getting back to the others." Nat-Chan nodded in agreement.

When Trunks turned to get his drink, he noticed Gohan and Nat-Chan entering the room.

"Hey Gohan and Nat-Chan! What's up guys? I bet you're feeling a lot better now, huh?" Trunks shouted in a funny voice, waving his arms in the air. This made Sarah laugh…a lot! Trunks turned around to see Sarah laughing and smiled at her happiness.

"Yeah, we're fine," Gohan said. "You doing okay Nat-Chan?"

"I'm fine Gohan. Thanks," Nat-Chan responded.

"Well he's finally back," Orion joked. "Did you do anything you weren't supposed to do?" No one paid attention to his smart remarks.

"So Gohan, how were you able to carry Nat-Chan all the way here when I couldn't even lift her off the ground?" Reena asked. "I mean, I'm the second strongest of the group. Though we're not sure about Sarah since she has never sparred with anyone that we know of."

"That's because I am part Saiyan," Gohan replied.


End file.
